Conventional bi-fold and tri-fold wallets are primarily designed to hold currency, namely a plurality of bills, credit cards, driver's license, photographs and business cards. However, the use of hard currency has been reduced and replaced by the use of credit cards. Although the function of the wallet has changed, the size, shape and configuration of the conventional wallet has stayed the same. Conventional wallets, which are thick and unwieldy, are designed to be carried in a back pocket.
What is desired is a wallet adapted to carry a number of items, such as credit cards, and currency when used in combination with a money band, such as that described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/118,924 by Bridgefarmer, the contents of which are incorporated by reference into this application. Such a wallet could hold a number of credit cards in a compact configuration while allowing quick and simple access to the cards retained in the wallet, as well as a driver's license. These would be held in a “thin” configuration adapted to be carried in, for example, a front pocket of pants, a shirt and the like. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a wallet alone, and also in combination with a money band.